Rapunzel and The Dragon Slayer
by Natissa123
Summary: Lucy has been captured once again, but by none other than her own father. What is he planning? Can Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild save her before the unthinkable happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV:**

"You can't do this to me!" I screamed as they threw me into a room and locked the door behind me. "You can't keep me here forever, Father!" I banged on the door trying to break my way out. I slumped to the floor crying knowing I would have no luck breaking out. They had my keys so I had no luck with my magic. I looked at my fairy tail mark still on my hand, I was a thousand miles away from them and they didn't know I had disappeared.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"Hey has anyone seen Lucy today?" I asked as Happy and I walked into the guild.

"No she hasn't come into the guild yet, I'm surprised she's not with you." Gray said as he made some ice for his water.

"I might go see if she's at home. Wanna come?" I asked

"Yeah lets go gray." Erza said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him on the floor.

"HEY! What the heck!" gray screamed as he was dragged. Minutes later we had reached her apartment building happy and I flew through her open window like we normally did and Erza and Gray busted through her front door.

"You know you should just use the door and maybe Lucy wouldn't be so pissed at you all the time for breaking in…" Gray said standing in the door way as Erza walked in. We wandered through the entire apartment.

"She's not in the kitchen" Erza yelled

"She's not in her bedroom" Gray said still standing in the doorway.

"She's not in the bathroom." I yelled back.

"Did you even knock before you went in?" Happy yelled.

"That's not important right now. She isn't here." Erza said.

"So where is she?" Gray asked I looked over at her desk and it looked like she was writing before she left.

I looked at the letter:

_Dear Father,_

_I will not… _

That was all on the page.

"She was writing to her father." I said out loud.

"so someone broke in…." Gray asked as he walked and leaned against a wall. I lifted my head to smell around the room. There were a few different smells along with Lucy's. The ones that weren't her sent I didn't recognize but they didn't smell friendly.

"She was taken." I blurted out. As I went down the stairs following the scent.

"Happy go to the master tell him Lucy was kidnapped and were following the scent to get her back." Erza yelled following behind Gray and I.

"She's a long way away I hate to say this but we need transportation." I said stopping at the edge of the city. "She's out there somewhere." I said pointing towards the mountains.

"Get in." Erza said as she pulled up in a magic kart. As much as I didn't want to I had to. For Lucy's sake.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I sat by the window ledge looking out over the flat land towards the mountain range. _Natsu where are you? _

The door barged open and a tall buff looking guy walked in. "Stand" he commanded me. I just sat there paying him no mind. He walked over and commanded me to stand again but I didn't even glance at him. He grabbed my by the arm and started pulling me out the door.

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to pull away but it wasn't working, he was obviously stronger than me. He lead me to two wooden doors that were guarded by soldiers, they opened them and the man tossed me in the room. I stood on my feet and tried to run to the closing doors but they were shut before I could reach them.

"You have changed Lucy." A mans voice rang through the office.

"Doesn't seem like you have, Father."

* * *

***I hope Lucy is okay!? What ****does everyone think of this story? Why did Lucy's father kidnap her? Hope Team Natsu can go save her! Let me know what you thought of the story and if I should continue with it. Thanks for reading!***

P.s. I don't know what genre the story would be... what do youthink? Any ideas? Anything helps Thank! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

"What do you want from me Father." I said standing my ground.

"Its business dear and I need you." He said standing up and passing back and forth behind his desk.

"I would of never guessed." I said sarcastically.

"You will not run away from this again daughter. You have a responsibility to the Heartfilia family whether you want it or not." My father said in a yelling tone.

"You can't because I'm part of a guild now. They'll come and bust me out." I said showing my guild mark on my hand.

"You are to be wed tomorrow whether you like it or not. This is the biggest merger we have ever had the chance to do. Our business will be the most successful in all of Fiore. And don't worry I have someone to take care of the ridiculous mark." My father said and like on que two guards came in and grabbed my arms to restrain me.

"What is going…." I said looking at my father. A little old man came in after, he looked like a man who had studied magic his whole life. One of the guards took my right hand and faced it towards the small old man.

"I'm sorry my dear." He said as he put his hand on top of mine covering the guild mark. He started mumbeling something under his breath and the top of my hand started to burn. I tried to squirm away but I just couldn't get away.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed. I screamed more from the burning sensation on top of my hand. After a minute the man stopped and took his hand off of mine. I looked at my hand and it was all red where my guild mark should have been. Tears started streaming down my cheek as the pain wouldn't subside. "How could you…." I started to say but cut off.

"Thank you melvin for the help." My father said as he went up and gave the man a small purple bag. It rattled like it had money in it as hit hit the mans hand.

"Her hand with be a bit read for the next few days, if you just put a bandage over it it will seem as if she just sprained her hand." The small man said as he bowed and left the office.

"Now rest up. Ill have someone sent to get you prepped in the morning for the wedding." My father said as he walked towards his desk. "That is all take her to her room."

The two men picked me up and took me to my room (feet dragging on the ground). We went up some stairs and the two tossed me back in my so called bedroom. They locked the door behind me and left me there to grovel in pain and cry. I looked around the room. There was a bed fit for a princess, some clothes, food and a window with a sitting ledge next to it. I lifted my right hand up to my face, the shock finally hit me that my guild mark was gone. I sat in the middle of the floor and cried holding my hand letting the sorrow take over my mind.

_Natsu where are you….._

* * *

**Natsu's POV: **

The sun started to set in the distance and I felt the sense that we needed to hurry.

_Lucy… I hope your okay. Please hold on._

* * *

***No That can't happen to lucy! Please hurry Natsu! Please!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up on the ground of the bedroom that I was placed in. I was still holding my right hand and it was still as red as a tomato. I sat up and felt like complete crap from falling asleep crying on the ground. I whipped the left over tears from my face and stood up a little dizzy. I looked around the room and I lit a few candles. I took one of the white candles and stuck it in front of the window as I looked out I noticed it was pitch black and that I was higher off the ground then I thought. I was in a tall tower at least 50 feet off the ground.

I didn't really know what to do until Natsu got here to rescue me. If he had even noticed that I was missing yet. I heard a clunk on my window and jumped a but from the sudden noise. I looked out the window and saw a small ice block coming straight for my window. It hit with another 'thunk'.

I looked down and saw three people standing below the tower, Erza, Gray and Natsu. I waved to them and they waved back acknowledging me. I pushed on the window trying to open it but it just wouldn't budge. I started to panic a bit that it wouldn't open, trying to hurry before anyone heard me.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

We had finally stopped this magic hunk of junk machine and I slowly slumped out of it and onto the ground.

"Look there she is!" Gray said as we all looked up and saw her placing a white candle in the window seal.

"How do we get her attention, We don't have happy to fly up there and bust her out…" Erza said

"Let me try." Gray said making a sling shot out of ice. He shot a snow ball up to the window hoping to get her attention. The ball of ice hit with a thunk and there was a pause of silence and no movement in the window. He launched another one up to the window and I saw Lucy approach the window she waved down at us and we returned the gesture.

"She saw us, we have to get her out of there!" Gray said I looked like Lucy was struggling with the window like it wouldn't open.

"She can't open the window what are we going to do?" I said watching her struggle with it.

"I could break it." Gray said making another ice block.

"No. We want to get her out without anyone knowing and breaking that window might set some kind of alarm off." Erza said

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I struggled more with the window but it just wasn't budging. I didn't know what I was going to do once I opened it but at least I would be able to have some air. I stepped back away from the window and grabbed the chair closest to me. This was the craziest idea I have had in a while but I was desperate to get out. I threw the chair through the window and it shattered.

I ran to the broken window to see Natsu, Gray and Erza dodging my chair that I threw. I stood in the window frame feeling the cold air against my skin.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled from the ground. The door behind me burst open and two guards came bursting in.

"NATSU!" I Screamed as the guards grabbed me and pulled me back into the room and restrained me. "HELP ME!" I screamed again.

"LUCY!" I heard faintly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's POV: **

"NO! LUCY!" I screamed trying to find something to boost me up to the window. "We have to save her!" I screamed. The air around me chilled a bit and I saw gray making an ice ladder to the window. "Sometimes you are smart ice pervert." I said as I gave him a smirk.

"Wow thanks flame brain." Gray said back. I started climbing the ladder and when I reached the ladder Lucy and the guards were out of the room.

"What do you see?" Erza screamed.

"She isn't here they took her away. I'm going in. You guys go through the front door." I yelled back as I went into the room and towards the bedroom door. I looked down the twirling stairs and started running down them trying to catch up with the guards.

"Lucy!" I yelled hoping she would hear me. I got to the main hallway of the mansion and couldn't see where they had went. I ran down the hallway trying to pick up a stronger scent of hers. I saw a big wooden double doors and decided to check in there. When I opened it was a giant office in front of me a man stood at the big window and I could see Lucy lying on the ground unconscious.

"Lucy!" I said as I went to step forward.

"Don't take another step boy." The man said, A couple of giant buff guys came out of the darkness drawing there swords at me.

"I dare you, come at me." I said to them getting in a fighting stance. "I'm all fired up." as I lit my fist on fire. They both came at me, when they got the perfect distance from me I jumped up in the air and they ran right past me. They both still had there back turned to me and that's when I really hit them. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled and spewed a huge fireball at them blowing them through the door and over the hallway balcony.

I turned around facing the man who kidnapped Lucy. "Who do you think you are boy." The man said.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said "What have you done to her."

"You stupid boy. She's my daughter I can bring her home as I please. She is to be married tomorrow." I stopped in my tracks and I couldn't believe that this was her father, Mr. Heartfilia.

"You have no right to decide what to do with her. You may be her father but she has her own mind and heart. She can love who ever she wants." I said walking over to her and checking her pulse to make sure she was still breathing.

"DO NOT MAKE ANOTHER MOVE BOY!" Mr. Heartfilia threatened. I picked Lucy up in my arms and turned to walk away with her. I could hear him starting to run towards me but then he stopped in his tracks.

"Do not threaten our guild and our friends again. Or you will answer to the entire guild next time. Not just us." Erza said wielding a sword at his throat.

"Lets go Erza this man is a waist of our time." I said as I walked past Gray who was leaning against the door without his shirt on. "Gray your shirts gone." I said

"SHIT! Damn it. That was my favorite shirt to.." He said. Erza and Gray both followed me out the door and to the vehicle. I looked out towards the big window and saw Lucy's father staring at us. Gray then used his ice magic to cover the entire window with ice and the front door so he couldn't follow us.

"Lets go home." I said as I sat down in the back with Lucy still in my arms.

* * *

**** Awww! Yay! Team Natsu saved Lucy! It seemed like a short easy battle didn't it? I guess her father wasn't prepared for her guild mates to bust her out! A true princess in a tower huh? Well Good thing things are turning out for her! YAY! NaLu ;)*** **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and I could feel the warmth of the sunshine on my face. I looked around and it looked like I was in the guild infirmary, Natsu was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. I could feel I had a bandage around my forehead probably from those giant guys knocking me out. I lifted my right hand to see that my guild mark was still missing from the spot it usually was. I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"Its okay Lucy we'll get your guild mark back." Natsu said walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm just glad we were able to save you." He said smiling at me.

"Natsu…" I said shocked on how optimistic he sounded after last night. Tears started falling from my eyes. "Thank you so much." I chocked out between tears.

"Lucy don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Natsu said as he grabbed my right hand. "I will never let anyone harm you ever again." He held me as I cried never wanting to let me go.

* * *

**Its a short ending I know! But I just didn't know how else to end it! It was so sweet and touching I just thought it was a perfect ending! Thank you so much for reading this short fanfic! Hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
